Unknown Sibling
by AnimeFreak4261
Summary: One day, Naruto is called to the hospital to recieve classified information about his family.He soon discovers he has...a sister?And she contains a portion of the Kyuubi!Why is Sakura murderous all of a sudden? Why is Sasuke protective? Major Sakura Bashi
1. Arrival

Unknown Sibling

**Summary:** One Day, Naruto is called into the hospital to receive classified information about his family. He is lead to a room where a blood soaked figure lies on the bed. Soon, it is revealed that this person is...his sister? And she contains a portion of the kyuubi! Why is Sakura murderous towards her all of a sudden? And why is Sasuke so protective? No pairing yet. Sakura bashing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own this character, so ha!

"Sakura is evil" - speech

**'Sakura is evil'** - Inner Sakura

_'Sakura is evil'_ - thoughts

'Sakura is evil' - Kyuubi, for Naruto

_**'Sakura is evil'**_ - Kyuubi, for Asanagi (morning calm (over the ocean))

**Just to clarify now, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are already a team and have done the bell test, but this is before their mission to the Land of Waves. I want no flames about this, cause I can do this however I want, so if you want to flame, you can either shove it, or tell someone who cares, everyone else, be my guest to review, if you want to flame, do it in a respectful manner so it does not offend me. I am not in the happiest moods right now, and I don't want to have to go into a sadistic, swearing rant. Oh, and to clarify now, Naruto knows he has the Kyuubi inside of him and can speak to him, but he doesn't know how to use the Kyuubi's powers, or what Kyuubi can do. He just thinks it's kinda like an alternate personality. Once again, no flames about this please.**

**11:23 pm, a Little ways from the Gates of Konoha**

A dark figure stumbled down the dirt path leading to Konoha. She gasped as she stumbled into a tree, her already badly wounded arm crashing against the rough bark. She closed her eyes, biting her lip to keep from whimpering. When the pain passed, she slowly raised her bruised face to look ahead of her. There, in the distance, proudly stood Konoha's Gates. She smiled around the pain.

_'I'm almost back. I wonder how much he's grown.' _she thought wistfully. She sighed, pushing herself from the tree on her bleeding arm. She stumbled along the path again, each agonizing step bringing her closer to her goal. From all the movement, what few wounds had closed had now re opened and were bleeding more profusely. She cursed silently as blackness tore at the edges of her vision. _'Can't stop. Not yet. Not till...I get to the gates.'_ she thought, clenching her teeth when she tripped and fell on to her nearly dislocated leg, blood splashing everywhere. Pausing to catch her breath from the pain, she slowly returned to her feet. Closer she came to the looming gates. 20 steps...she coughed, blood falling to the ground from between her lips. 15 steps...her wounds became deeper as she kept moving, determined to reach the gates. 10 steps...she fell again, completely dislocating her leg. She clenched her teeth against the unbearable pain that shot like crushed glass through her entire body and struggled to her feet again, limping on her good leg. 5 steps...she clutched her side and more crimson blood poured out of the deep wound that had been inflicted. 3 steps...2 steps. She fell again on her last step. She was so close but she couldn't bear to stand on her feet again, so she used her least wounded arm to drag herself forward, through the gates of her old home. She smiled weakly, nearly passing out from blood loss. Her vision was almost black. Drawing on the last bit of energy she had, she slowly reached into her kunai pouch, pulling out a kunai with an exploding tag attached. She looked at it, then threw it weakly, landing it 5 meters away from her. She sighed. Not far enough, not without her getting badly burned, but it had to be detonated, or she would die. She sighed, using up what little chakra she had left to put up a weak barrier around her, then detonated the note.

**Hokage's Tower**

The third Hokage was sitting at his desk, finishing up some last paper work that had come in. He was so tired, his head felt like lead, but the work had to be done. He sighed heavily, putting down the ink brush and closing the ink. He stood slowly, stretching his old limbs to their full lengths before putting them down at his side again. He walked tiredly around his desk, shuffling the finished papers into a neat pile and putting them in a hidden drawer. He locked it, the walked across his office. He slowly opened the door, closing it behind him and walked down the set of steps that lead to his office. He bade goodnight to his secretary and left the building. He turned towards his house and was about to go further when an explosion rocked the earth beneath his feet, causing his to stumble. Wide eyed, he looked into the direction the sound of the explosion had come from, to see a flame almost as tall as the mountains surrounding the village, flame out against the starry night sky. ANBU appeared around him, waiting for orders. The third Hokages face turned grim.

"Go see what caused that explosion, and search the area for any people. No one could have survived that blast if they had been in the middle of it." the ANBU nodded, disappearing into the night. the Hokage waited where he had stumbled for any reports.

**Sometime Later, Near 1:45 am**

The Hokage waited. It had been awhile since the ANBU had left to check and still no word from them. He sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

_'They'll come soon. Be patient. Wait. Trust.'_ he thought to himself. Just as he was about to sit to rest his legs, an ANBU appeared in front of him, the others right behind, all in kneeling position. The Hokage nodded, and they all rose.

"Report." the one in the front, with a cat mask, nodded and stepped forward.

"From the looks of it, it was a very strong explosive note, one of A-rank at least. No civilians were in the area during the time of the explosion and it looked to us at first glance that nobody was there, but then one of my men saw something red and we went to investigate. Very close to the melted concrete of the ground, where the bomb detonated, was the body of a girl. Burned, though not badly, but severely wounded and bleeding heavily. She is unconscious. We brought her straight to the hospital for direct examination, healing, and surgery if need be." The Hokage nodded and was about to dismiss them when the leader hesitated, so he waited. The ANBU cleared his throat before continuing.

"But you see sir, there was something strange about her. While we were bringing her to the hospital, her wounds were healing by themselves. Very slowly, but we saw. Almost signs of the Kyuubi, like in that boy." the Hokage's eyes widened. It couldn't be. The fourth had sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto. Not only that, but it was against the laws of the earth to be able to split a soul in half. The third frowned, thinking deeply. The ANBU waited. After standing, waiting, for 10 minutes in the cool night air, the Hokage spoke.

"I would like to see this girl. See if what you say is true. I don't doubt you, but I am curious." the ANBU leader nodded and proceeded to walk towards the hospital, Hokage in tow.

**Hospital**

The third stepped through the clear doors of the hospital into the blinding white of the waiting room/front desk area. He and the ANBU strode to the desk and the leader of the ANBU addressed the lady there.

"The Hokage would like to see the badly wounded girl we picked from the explosion." he reported in a monotone. The woman looked at them, then sighed and nodded.

"Down this hall, up the first set of stairs, turn left and its room 301. Be careful, the doctors will still be at work to save her life, and we can't let you stay long, for concern of her safety." the Hokage nodded and proceeded down the hall, following the woman's directions until he stood outside of Room 301. The Hokage knocked then entered after hearing a brief reply. The doctors looked up briefly, bowed, then set back to their work, stabilizing the girl's condition so she would be in critical danger. The Hokage looked through a small gap to get a look at her. She had long, dark brown hair, reaching 3 inches past her shoulders, which was spread out around her head. She had slightly tanned skin, and was very battered. The Hokage looked at the clip board with her conditions written on it, but no name, as there should be. The Hokage frowned, but let it go since she probably hadn't even woken up yet. He looked at her conditions and frowned deeper.

_Afflictions: 6 broken ribs, dislocated right leg, hairline fracture in her right arm, punctured lung, bruised wind pipe, puncture wounds in various places, slash marks and deep gashes, most serious on the left side of her abdomen. Small traces of poison in her blood._

_Breathing Condition: Unstable, laboured in short gasps._

_Heart Rate: 80 beats per minute._

_Condition: Critical_

The Hokage sighed and set the clipboard down, looking up at the doctors who had finished with their work and were now looking at him. He looked at the girl. Several layers of bandages covered her entire body. An air mask was placed over her mouth and nose to help her breath, and a heart rate monitor sat next to her bed. Various wires were inserted into her arms, injecting healing liquids and pain killers, along with some sleep medicine and water to keep her hydrated. The Hokage looked back at the doctors.

"Will she live?" the head doctor looked at him warily.

"We did all we could sir. It up to her now. She must fight for her life." he said grimly. The Hokage nodded and thanked them, leaving the room. After he had closed the door, he sighed and closed his eyes. Opening them, he made a decision and headed for the Hokage library. She seemed familiar, and he would find out why.

**Later On, 6:13 am**

The Hokage sighed and slammed the book closed. Nothing, once again. This was the sixth book he had been through, and still nothing on that girl. He placed the book on the pile beside him and went to look through the shelves again. He walked down each isle, hoping something would show up. Soon, he was at the back with the oldest scripts. He walked slowly. These may have been old, but someone had put some of the newest back there. Some about the fourth. He sighed and took out one on the fourth's history, right down to when he married, had kids, and then died. It was like an autobiography. The Hokage sat back down at his table and flipped to the table on contents. He looked at the page number for the fourths children and flipped to it, scanning the page until he came to an interesting paragraph about a theory.

_Some believed that the fourth Hokage had more than just a son. Some believed he had a daughter as well. Though no evidence showed to support this theory, some citizens claim to have seen him walking towards the village gates late one night, holding a bundle in his arms. He disappeared at the village gates, and 2 ANBU were sent after him. They followed him to the village of sand, where he left the bundle on a door step and rang the bell hesitantly, before disappearing, heading back to the village. When interviewed, these ANBU had claimed to her baby wailings coming from the bundle of fabric. Baby girl wailings. The ANBU also believe that 'her' father cast a jutsu, so that she would remember everything. Her mother, her father, and her baby brother, born only 1 month after 'her'. They also claim to believe, that he gave her visions of the future. Of the Kyuubi attack on Konoha, only an hour away, and promised to send her a gift. What gift, we are not sure, but ninja still alive form the Kyuubi attack claim to have seen half of its soul, flooding into the night towards Suna. Nothing is said to support this, but I believe it was important enough to record._

The Hokage's eyes widened. So, she really was the fourth's daughter. And she had been raised in Suna with all of her memories of her family, and a 'gift' her father had sent before he died. The Hokage smiled weakly, closing the book and exiting. He had one task left before he returned home. And it included seeing that girl again. He hoped she was awake.

**Hospital**

The Hokage entered again, though not blinded because the lights were dimmed according to the time. The secretary lady was asleep at her desk, so he escorted himself to the girl's room. Once inside, he sat on the chair next to her bed, careful not to bump any of the machines keeping her alive. He looked at her face, only to notice two deep blue eyes staring at him, deep and endless as oceans. (AN ok, I know I shouldn't interrupt, but to clear up those perverts, he doesn't like her like that. He respects her and thinks of her as a granddaughter, like he thinks of Naruto.) He blinked, then smiled at her.

"Hello there." no answer. The Hokage sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe in Konoha. I am the third Hokage, and I believe you have some relation to a boy I know. His name is Naruto." the blue eyes widened, becoming unnaturally large in her gaunt, pale face. She nodded and spoke, raspy from lack of water.

"Y-Yes. I know him H-He's my brother." the Hokage smiled gently and nodded. Apparently she was still weak because her eyes began to close again. He shook her gently, wanting to keep her awake until he asked his question. She looked at him through wary, half lidded eyes.

"I would like you to answer a question for me, young lady." she nodded slowly, barely staying awake. "What is your name?"

"M-My name i-is A-Asanagi..." she said gently, ending it while drifting back into sleep. He smiled and nodded, getting up and walking to the clipboard. He took and pen and scribbled out the stars, replacing them with her name. Then, after a second thought, replaced another writing on the list.

_Asanagi Uzumaki_

_Condition: Stable._

(Normally I would end here, but because you are all great, I will go on and make it extra long)

**Next Day, 8:30 am, With Team 7, minus Kakashi**

It was a beautiful day to train. At least in Naruto's eyes it was. He was on his way to meet his teammates on the red bridge, their meeting spot. He smiled widely, putting his hands behind his head, ocean blue eyes looking contentedly at the clear blue sky. As Naruto came within sight of the bridge, he waved to his two teammates, Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura waved back, yelling his name, and Sasuke didn't even bother looking his way. Naruto growled. Sasuke always acted like this. Like he was better than everyone else. It really got on Naruto's nerves and ruined his day. As he stepped onto the bridge, he said hello to Sakura, glared at Sasuke, then turned and leaned on the railing on the bridge, looking down and the crystal clear water. He had a feeling something was gonna happen today, he just didn't know what. He sighed, turning his head once again towards the sky, and started talking to Kyuubi.

_'Hey fox.'_ Naruto thought, waiting for an answer. Kyuubi growled, awoken from his nap.

'What do you want brat? I was sleeping.' Naruto smirked.

_'I didn't know demons slept.'_ this time, Kyuubi ignored him. Naruto sighed. _'Hey, Kyuubi, I need to ask you something.'_ Naruto was inside his mind, standing in front of the massive cage that held Kyuubi inside of him, a paper slip with the kanji for 'Seal' holding the cage closed. Water dripped everywhere, up to Naruto's ankles. The ceiling lights giving off an eerie, yellow-green light. The Kyuubi's huge form appeared behind the cave, staring at Naruto through blood red eyes.

'What is it brat? I need sleep too.'

_'Something is going to happen soon, I know it, but I don't know what it will be. Do you know?'_ Kyuubi scoffed.

'How the hell should I know? I can't see the future. Now go away, I'm tired and now thanks to you, angry.' Kyuubi said sternly, returning Naruto to the real world. Naruto frowned. Something was up, but Naruto dismissed it. Maybe his gut feeling was wrong and he just ate something bad...

"Naruto Uzumaki of Team 7, the Hokage has asked that you come with me." and maybe he was actually right and possibly in deep trouble. A jonin unknown to him had just appeared in front of him and given him the message. Naruto looked at him and nodded, following the jonin to the hospital where the third met them outside. The Hokage smiled warmly at Naruto as he waved to the man who had been like his grandfather. Naruto ran the rest of the way, standing in front of the man.

"Hey there old man! What is it you wanted to see me about?" Naruto asked, curiosity erasing every other emotion form his face. The Hokage's smile lessened but held up.

"I have some important information for you Naruto. Come with me, I will explain on the way." he said, walking inside the hospital. Naruto cocked his head but followed anyways, the jonin gone. The third led Naruto past the reception desk and down the hall, leading to a flight of stairs.

"Naruto, what I am about to tell you, is for your ears only, alright?" the third asked seriously, turning on the boy, who only nodded vigorously. The third smiled again and patted him on the head and resumed walking up the stairs. "I read in a book in my library about the past of your parents. More importantly, your father."

"My father?" the third nodded and sighed, stopping again and turning to Naruto.

"Yes, your father. I didn't want to have to tell you this so soon, not until you were ready, but to make sure you understand what the next part is about, you must know. Please, try not to hold it against me." he said warily. Naruto slowly nodded, not liking where this was heading. The third sighed (AN: they sigh a lot, so deal) and crouched down to Naruto's level.

"You know that the fourth sealed the Kyuubi in a baby that had just had its umbilical cord cut, yes?" Naruto nodded.

"That baby was his son." Naruto tensed.

"Naruto...that baby is you." Naruto stared at him, blue eyes wide. His father was the fourth Hokage? And he had sealed the Kyuubi inside of him?

_'Well that explains why everyone hated me so much. Why didn't he tell me before? I guess he thought I wasn't ready. Fair enough, this is a really big shock for me. I won't hold it against him though.'_ Naruto thought. He shook his head and smiled lightly at the Hokage.

"Thanks for telling me old man!" the Hokage gave a relived sigh. Now came the other part.

"Now that you know that, there comes the part at hand. The reason I called you here." he said, walking up the stairs again. Naruto followed. "You see, I read a book about the fourth's...your fathers, past. It stated a theory that he had had more than one child. The theory was that he had given the other away, and left it on a doorstep in Suna. That child was raised there, and, by some chance, made it back here, to Konoha, though in a bad state." he said, opening Room 301's door. Naruto stepped inside and looked at the body laying under the sheets, covered in bandages, with some machines still attached to her. Her breathing seemed even, like she was asleep. She seemed familiar, like a person from a dream he had long ago. The Hokage looked from him to the girl. "Naruto, I would like you to go look at the clipboard at the end of her bed." Naruto looked at him but did anyways. He picked up the hanging clipboard and read the name. His heart froze.

"Please Naruto, say her name aloud so I may here." Naruto swallowed, his throat suddenly tight and dry. He swallowed again, this time swallowing the lump in his throat.

"A-Asanagi U-U-Uzuma...ki." Naruto rasped, still not believing that the beaten, bandaged form on the bed was his sister. Suddenly, as though released from a spell, Asanagi opened her eyes, staring straight at Naruto, who could only stare back. Her eyes were the same as his. A deep, ocean blue that could capture anybody in them if they looked deep enough. Emotions were close too. Curiosity, happiness, with an underline of pain and suffering. She smiled largely, looking at Naruto.

"N-Naruto. I've waited so long to see you again. I came all the way from Suna, just so I could be with my little brother." Naruto stared a little longer, then smiled the biggest smile he could muster.

"Hey, I'm only younger than you by one month you know." and with that remark, he walked over to her and hugged her close, cherishing her as the only family he now had left. She hugged him back, as hard as she could in her still weakened state. The Hokage smiled at the reunion, then remembered something.

"Oh yes Naruto, I have 2 more things to tell you." Naruto looked at him, ready.

"The first being that she has half of the Kyuubi's soul sealed in her." Naruto's eyes widened, then went back to normal as he nodded. "And the second, is that she will be on your team now, the fifth member of team 7. I think it only fair. We wouldn't want you to be away from each other, not when you have so much catching up to do. I will tell Kakashi to give you and your team the day off so Asanagi has one more day to recuperate, then she can go with you all on missions. She is a trained ninja, so she will not need the basics." Naruto nodded, smiling broadly again. He hoped Asanagi would be out of the hospital soon so that they could go on missions. Naruto hugged here again and got up.

"I'm gonna go tell my team they have the day off since Kakashi will be late anyways." the Hokage nodded and watched the boy leave the room. He chuckled lightly and Asanagi smiled. She couldn't wait as well.

**With Team 7**

Naruto ran up to the bridge, panting as he stopped in front of his two teammates who looked at him with curiosity and a look that said 'God-you-an-idiot-but-I-can-tell-you-have-something-to-say-so-say-it-already.'. When Naruto had caught his breath, he looked up, beaming more broadly than ever.

"Sorry about that guys. The Hokage wanted to see me about something important." Sakura nodded, then looked at him again as he spoke. "Oh, and the Hokage says we get the day off." Sakura gasped and jumped up and down. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What's the catch?" Naruto looked at him, smirking.

"Nothing. He's just giving one more day for our new teammate to recuperate in the hospital." Sasuke smirked.

"I'd like to see this new teammate." Naruto only nodded and smiled.

"Ok! You can come to Sakura-Chan!" Sakura nodded.

"I'd like that Naruto!"

**'Especially if Sasuke-kun is going!! Cha!!'** Sakura ignored her inner, following Naruto as he set off at a run towards the hospital. Once at the doors, he waited for his teammates before leading them inside, down the hall, up the stairs, and into Room 301. As Naruto opened the door, Asanagi's eyes shot over to the door, looking at them each in turn as they entered. First Sasuke, then Sakura, then lastly Naruto.

"Asanagi-Chan, this is Sasuke-teme and Sakura-Chan." Naruto introduced each of his teammates, pointing to each in turn. Sakura bowed and Sasuke nodded his head. Asanagi smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Asanagi, and I guess I'll be your new teammate." she said, grinning at them. Even with the bandages covering most of her face except for her nose, eyes, and mouth, you could tell she was excited. Surprisingly, Sasuke spoke first.

"What, no last name?" Asanagi frowned and looked at Naruto, who nodded, smiling. Asanagi smiled back and turned to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well, if you must know, my full name is Asanagi Uzumaki." she spoke proudly. This even got a surprised expression out of Sasuke. Naruto had a sister? Weird. Then, surprising his teammates, Sasuke spoke again.

"Well Asanagi, you are either blind, or very good at controlling you emotions." Asanagi cocked her head.

"Oh, why would you say that?"

"Because your not swooning over me as another fan girl." when Sasuke finished, there was a long silence. Asanagi blinked once, twice, then burst out laughing. Sasuke growled. "What's so funny?" Asanagi breathed deeply, slightly calming herself down, but still laughing.

"I-I'm sorry, but me, swooning over you? Ha! I barely know you! I've only just met you! All I know is your name and the fact that your teammates are Naruto here, Sakura, and some guy named Kakashi. I wouldn't swoon over you! I'm not the type of shallow girl who swoons over guy I've only just seen. That's for sluts! But I do hope we can get to be better friends!" she spoke loudly, smiling her heart out. Sasuke blinked, then smirked. She wasn't so bad after all.

_'At least she's not another fan girl. She seems ok even.' _Sakura, on the other hand, was silently fuming over what Asanagi had just said.

_'How dare she say that swooning over a guy at first sight is for sluts! I am no slut, but the rest of Sasuke's fan girls are. She will defiantly pay.'_

**'Cha right that bitch will!!'** Inner Sakura boomed, twice as mad as Sakura. Asanagi could sense the slight tension in the air, and the anger coming from Sakura. She looked concerned.

"Are you alright, Sakura-san?" she asked, slightly concerned. Sakura raised her head, putting on her best fake smile but still having to grind out the words from between her teeth.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm fine." she spoke icily through gritted teeth. Asanagi pulled back a little bit, wondering if she had offended her. She frowned, thinking to herself. After awhile, she just shrugged and looked at the three.

"Well, I'm almost ready to get out of here. Just a bit more healing and I can leave with you guys. You don't have to, but you can wait for me if you want. My last healing session is in about 4 minutes." Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Sakura only glared and followed them out of the room.

_'We will get her. Inner, start formulating a plan.'_

**'Cha!!'** No one noticed, but a malicious smile had formed on Sakura's mouth.

**Hope you like it! Remember to review and read author notes, they are important. I'm almost done my mid-terms! Yay! No Flames or I'll stop writing all together! Or do something really nasty! Beware!**


	2. Tazuna

Unknown Sibling

**Summary:** One Day, Naruto is called into the hospital to receive classified information about his family. He is lead to a room where a blood soaked figure lies on the bed. Soon, it is revealed that this person is...his sister? And she contains a portion of the kyuubi! Why is Sakura murderous towards her all of a sudden? And why is Sasuke so protective? No pairing yet. Sakura bashing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own this character, so ha!

"Sakura is evil" - speech

**'Sakura is evil'** - Inner Sakura

_'Sakura is evil'_ - thoughts

'Sakura is evil' - Kyuubi, for Naruto

_**'Sakura is evil'**_ - Kyuubi, for Asanagi (morning calm (over the ocean))

**Ok, I'm going to explain some things in this chapter. Asanagi's Kyuubi is a girl, has purple chakra, and is a lot nicer than Naruto's Kyuubi. No flames, got it? This is all because she got the nicer half of Kyuubi, which comes with purple chakra. She is also more attuned to elements, while Naruto's is more attuned to strength. I will explain more about this later. I will be leaving out parts because my memory is blanking, so fill in the small blanks yourself with your minds.**

**Next Day, With Naruto**

Naruto yawned widely, releasing it as he strode tiredly towards the hospital to pick up Asanagi and escort her to the bridge, seeing as she didn't know where it was. He raised his head slightly as the large structure of the hospital loomed in the distance. Naruto perked up slightly and sped up his pace, so now he was jogging. As he got closer, he could see the dark figure of Asanagi standing next to the door. It seemed she noticed him because her head turned in his direction and she waved. Naruto grinned and waved back, speeding into a run. When Naruto arrived, he looked at his sister's outfit. She wore a blood red short sleeved t-shirt with mini black angel wings on the back where her shoulder blades were and a small flame between her breasts. (AN: ok, you know that swirl Jiriya put on Naruto's hand? Well, turn that into a flame in your head, just less swirl.) She wore black caprice with her kunai and shurikan holster strapped on. Black ninja shoes, and her hair was tied back in a high ponytail, the tip reaching just below the back of her neck. (AN: though not too high like Ino's. More like 2/3's of the way up her head.) To top it off was a small, black choker. Her blue eyes glittered in the rising sunlight.

"Hey Naruto! We heading to the bridge?" she asked in a cheerful voice. Naruto grinned and nodded his head.

"Yup! We get to do a mission today, and you get to meet Kakashi-sensei!" Asanagi grinned back at him.

"Well then, let's go!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air above her head in an excited gesture. Naruto laughed and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the bridge, where Sasuke and Sakura already stood. Asanagi waved to both of them, smiling at each. Sasuke nodded at her and Naruto and Sakura waved back, forcing a smile onto her face.

_'Ok, play nice; lure her over, then...oops!'_ Sakura repeated in her head as she called Asanagi over to her. Asanagi ran up, smiling.

"Hey Sakura-san, what's up?" Sakura kept smiling.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, I saw something in the water I wanted to show you, here look." Sakura said, pointing over the rail. Asanagi looked, but she couldn't see anything.

"Where?" Sakura pretended to sigh playfully.

"There." she said, emphasizing as she flung her arm over Asanagi's shoulder, pointing directly at a blank spot in the water below, by a rock just underneath Asanagi. Asanagi leaned farther over the edge, straining to see it. Sakura smirked evilly in her head and pretended to try and get her closer to see, 'accidentally' ending up pushing her off the bridge. Asanagi's eyes widened as she let out something of a scream, but it sounded like it was trying to be held back. Naruto and Sasuke heard though and rushed over to the riling when Sakura gasped. Asanagi had hit her head on the rock and it was bleeding, but she was still awake, hanging onto it. Sakura frowned in her head.

_'She should be unconscious, being pulled away down the river.'_

"Asa-chan!" Naruto yelled, rushing down to the bank to try and reach her. Asanagi saw and stretched her arm out to reach Naruto's. Their hands met, but just briefly. (AN: I could have made Sakura push Naruto in too, but I won't.) Naruto pulled hard, bringing Asanagi out of the water. She thanked him, wincing as a slight pain went through her head, but her portion of the Kyuubi soon healed it. To put up the illusion though, she still held her head. As the siblings walked back up to the bridge, Sakura ran over to them, sick with 'worry'.

"Oh my god I am so sorry Asanagi-san! I didn't mean for you to fall in, I just wanted to show you something. I guess you couldn't see it though." she said, depressed. Asanagi looked at her, sad now.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san. I could look again if you want!" she said, trying to make Sakura cheer up. Sakura nodded and they were about to go back over when Kakashi poofed in, crouching on the railing.

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei, your early today! Well, early for you at least." Naruto stated, looking confused.

"Of course. I wanted to introduce myself to our new teammate." he said, nodding and waving at Asanagi, who smiled back. Then Kakashi addressed the entire team.

"If it was anybody else, I would suggest another team work test, but since she is Naruto's sister, I have no doubts she'll be good. Now, we are going to be doing missions today, so be ready." he said. The four nodded and followed him to the Hokage's Building.

**Several Sucky D Ranked Missions Later**

"Ok Team 7, the next missions for you are potato digging, baby sitting a mans son, helping out an old lady with her shopping, and-" suddenly, he was cut off by Naruto, who was protesting by forming an 'X' over his chest with his arms.

"No, no, no! I don't want these pathetic missions! I want missions that will test my ninja skill! Come on come on! Give me an A-ranked mission!" Naruto protested, complaining loudly. Iruka slammed his hands down on the desk in front him.

"Naruto! You are a genin! An un skilled ninja! Fresh out of the Academy! There's no way we can give you a A-ranked mission! D-ranked missions are perfect for ninja with your level of-" but he was cut off as well, this time by Asanagi.

"Um, excuse me, but I have to agree with my brother. Not on the A-ranked part, but on the fact that these missions are too easy for us." she said shyly and politely. Iruka looked at her, hopelessness occurring in his eyes. The Hokage sighed.

"Fine, I will give you all a C-ranked mission." Naruto eyes sparkled and he hugged Asanagi tightly.

"Yay! A C-ranked mission!" the Hokage chuckled.

"Your mission is to guard a very important person until such time as he won't need it anymore." Naruto perked up.

"Who are we guarding? A noble lord? A princess? Who? Who!" Naruto asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Send him in." the door squeaked open slowly, revealing an old man, somewhere around his fifties or sixties, holding a sake bottle. He was obviously drunk, considering the redness in his cheeks and the slur in his words.

"These guyss? Their ssuppposeddd to guardd me? Essspeciallly you. Thhhe sshhortessst one witthh tthhe sstupid grin. Are you sssure you're a ninja?" Naruto laughed, crossing his arms.

"Who's the shortest one?" Sakura, Sasuke, and Asanagi all looked at him before standing next to him. Sasuke was tallest, Sakura, and even Asanagi was taller than him by about an inch. Naruto, seeing he was the shortest, turned red and started to rush towards the man, screaming and raging, but Kakashi held him back.

"We aren't supposed to attack the client." the grumbled.

"I'm Tazzuna the masster bridge builder, ssso I exxpect you guyss to protect me really well." he said. Naruto was still trying to attack him, the others just standing in the background, sweat dropping. The Hokage laughed again, then turned serious and spoke.

"Ok, I want you all at the gate by 7:00, packed and ready." they all turned towards him.

"Hai." Naruto grinned and did his signature thumbs up before they all left the room.

**Next Day, 7:00**

Naruto sighed, annoyed. Kakashi still wasn't there and it was their scheduled leaving time. The rest of his team were doing their own things. Sasuke was leaning on a tree, eyes closed, trying to look cool. Sakura was staring at Sasuke, and Asanagi was looking at the sky, just starting to turn colors. Naruto sighed again. By the time Kakashi got here, it would be daylight.

**Daylight**

"Yo." Kakashi called to his team, walking up behind them with Tazuna in tow. Naruto glared at him but stayed silent. Asanagi waved. Sasuke and Sakura also glared. Kakashi sweat dropped at their reactions. "Ok, if everyone's ready, we can leave." Naruto's mood instantly brightened at this. He ran up to the gates and pointed into the distance posing, the others slowly walking up behind him.

"Alright!! Let's go!" Sakura looked at him strangely.

"What are you so excited about?" Naruto stopped posing and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well you see, I've never been outside the village gates." everyone sweat dropped. Tazuna turned to Kakashi.

"Are you sure I'll be safe with a runt like him around?" Naruto heard this and once again, tried to attack Tazuna, this time Asanagi holding him back while Kakashi responded to the question.

"Well, I'm a Jonin so we should be fine." Tazuna nodded and they set off.

Awhile later, still traveling down the dirt path, they group passed a small puddle. Asanagi noticed something though.

"oh, my choker. It must have come off." she looked around and spotted it near the puddle. She ran back and bent down to pick it up, but as she was, two menacing men rose out of the puddle behind her. Asanagi looked behind her, but it was too late, just as the others were too late. One of the men swiped their claws across Asanagi's arm when she tried to dodge. She cried out and fell roughly to the dirt path beneath her.

"Asa-chan!" Naruto called, concerned for his sister. The two men turned to them and split apart, a spiked chain stretching between them. They ran straight for Kakashi, encircling him with their chain. Then, with one swift pull, his body was shredded. The team gasped at the swift demise of their sensei. Sasuke, thinking quickly, pulled out a shurikan and a kunai. He threw the shurikan at the chain, lodging it into a tree, then throwing the kunai to reinforce the shurikan. The two struggled, pulling at the chain. Sasuke appeared on top of their hands, kicking them both in the back of the head. The chain snapped and both were free, rushing towards different targets, the first towards Tazuna, the second towards Naruto, who had frozen. Sakura stepped in front of Tazuna, wielding a kunai. Sasuke, seeing this, appeared in front of her. At the same time, the other man rushed towards Naruto. Asanagi, seeing her brother frozen, clutched her arm and disappeared, reappearing in front of Naruto as the man's claws were stretched out, so they ripped through her shoulder and clamped down. Biting her lip, Asanagi grabbed the hand that had lodged in her shoulder and glared at the man, deep hatred radiating from her.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. My. Brother!" she growled. On the last part, a firm grip still on his hand, she pulled his claws back through her shoulder, ignoring the pain, and manoeuvring the hand around her head, she punched the man in the face, sending him flying across the path, right into Kakashi's waiting headlock. Asanagi grinned slightly before clutching her shoulder and falling to her knees. Naruto stared surprised at her, before he got up slowly, shock slowing his body. Suddenly, he was free and he ran with all his speed to his sister who was slightly panting. Kakashi looked at them before depositing the two men against a tree and tying them up. Than, he walked over to the siblings and removed Asanagi's hand gently, looking at the wound. He frowned. It had torn right through her shoulder muscle, leaving 5 deep, bloody gashes. Kakashi cursed.

"Damn. This is a deep wound and they had poison on their claws. With the amount in your blood Asanagi, you'll die if we don't get you back to the village and healed." he said, bending to pick her up when her hand stopped him. He looked at her, to see a small smile.

"I can take care of myself Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi sighed, annoyed.

"No, you can't. Clearly that wound needs to be healed soon or-" but he never finished. He had stopped when he saw Asanagi put her hand over the wound. Purple chakra encircled it and the wound slowly closed. Not only that, but the purple chakra shot through her chakra system, making her body emit a purple glow. Once it faded, she looked at him.

"There. The wound is healed and the poison is neutralized." she said, smiling widely. Kakashi frowned and looked at her.

"What was that glow?" Asanagi looked at him confused, before realization came to her eyes and she smiled.

"Oh, that was just something I learned to do in my old village. It's a basic healing technique, combined with a poison neutralizing jutsu." she lied, but Kakashi didn't seem to notice. He nodded and looked at Naruto. He hesitated, then smiled behind his mask.

"Good job luring that one to you Naruto!" he said, lying also, then turned to Sakura and Sasuke. "Good work you two, protecting Tazuna-san. And that reminds me. Tazuna-san, I need to speak with you, alone." Tazuna looked at him anxiously and nodded. He followed Kakashi away from the team. Sasuke smirked at looked at Naruto.

"Your not hurt are ya, scaredy cat." Sasuke mocked. Naruto got pissed and started yelling at him. Sakura made sure they couldn't hear her before walking over to Asanagi, anger pushing her to do something she hadn't been planning.

"You little bitch. How dare you. You were going to make the ultimate sacrifice, just so Sasuke-kun would notice you, weren't you?" she accused in a deadly whisper. Asanagi looked at her confused.

"What?" Sakura scoffed at glared at Asanagi.

"Don't try and act all innocent. There is something you don't want anyone to know. I'll find out, and when I do, I'll make sure everyone knows. Until then, stay away from my Sasuke-kun unless you want to find yourself in serious trouble. Not just with me, but with his hundreds of fan girls. So watch it, or you might find yourself face down, drowning in your own blood in a dark alleyway." Sakura threatened icily before standing up and walking away to break up the fight between Naruto and Sasuke like always. Complimenting Sasuke, scolding Naruto, then chatting with Sasuke until he told her to leave him alone. Asanagi just sat there, completely frozen at what she just heard. Sakura had threatened to kill her.

_'Bitch. She doesn't know what kind of power I hold.' _ she thought sourly.

_**'Of course she doesn't. And she won't until the opportune moment, as long as we play it like we always do.'**_ the calm, strong, feminine voice said calmly from inside Asanagi's head. Asanagi sighed and smiled slightly. Her inner Kyuubi had always had a way of just calming her down. Asanagi sighed and got up, dusting off her shoulders and her pants before getting up and walking over to Naruto, who was sulking against a tree.

"Hey Naruto-kun." she said quietly, sitting next to him. Naruto looked at her, smiling weakly before looking down at the road in front of him. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Kakashi and Tazuna came back.

**Flashback**

_"Tazuna-san, I need to speak to you alone." Tazuna looked at him anxiously and nodded. He followed Kakashi away from the team until they were far enough away that the team wouldn't hear their conversation._

_"What is it Kakashi-san?" Tazuna asked, nervous. Kakashi looked at him seriously._

_"Tazuna-san, those were mist ninja, trained not to stop fighting unless they die." Tazuna frowned._

_"Then why did you let your team handle them?"_

_"I could have killed those men easily, but I needed to see who they were after. If they were attacking us, ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you, in which case, why didn't you inform us that ninja were after you? We would have graded the mission a higher rank. We were paid for a C-rank mission, to protect you from stray ninja. This is above the level of my genin. We may have to abandon this mission." Kakashi said seriously. Tazuna sighed. "We'll discuss it with my team and go along with what they say." Tazuna nodded as he and Kakashi headed back over to the team._

**End Flashback**

"Ok guys, this mission is officially above our heads. Lets head back." Kakashi declared. More than one person was confused.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked him. Kakashi looked at him and began explaining.

"We were given a C-ranked mission, only ranked C because there might be stray ninja along the way. But, I have discovered that someone is after him. This is officially a B-ranked mission and above your level of skill. Therefore, we are heading back." Kakashi explained to them. Sasuke scoffed, Sakura swooned, Naruto whined, Asanagi's eyes were murderous. Kakashi noticed this and started sweating at seeing they were directed at him.

"How can you just abandon this poor man when he needs our help? Are you that completely heartless?" she growled. Tazuna started acting.

"Ya! Come on, be nice to me! I'm an old man!" Tazuna said, agreeing with Asanagi. Sakura glared at her and turned to Tazuna, addressing him gently.

"We're genin. This sort of mission is too advanced for our skill level." she said, trying to convince him. Tazuna sighed.

"Come on team, we're going back to Konoha." Kakashi ordered, then, Tazuna started acting.

"Oh fine, it's alright I guess. I'll just be killed as soon as I step into the Village Hidden in the mist. My daughter will grieve endlessly, blaming Konoha for the death of her sweet old father, and my grandson Inari will grow up, hating the village, but its ok! You go back! I understand." he dramatized, making up a sequence in his very, very fake self pity voice. Kakashi sighed and his team, minus Asanagi, sweat dropped. Asanagi only glared more heavily at Kakashi, who backed up slightly.

"Well, if my team wants to, I guess we can continue the mission." Naruto grinned, running back to stand next to Asanagi, who smiled at him. Sasuke slowly walked over to them, Sakura hesitantly following him. Kakashi sighed. "I guess I'm over ruled. Alright Tazuna-san, we will continue on our mission." Kakashi said, taking the lead again, everyone following him. _'The next ninja they send won't be chuunin. It will defiantly be a jonin.' _Kakashi thought.

**Ok, no one is reading these clearly, but I still write them. VISITORS AND HELP IN UNEXPECTED PLACES ARE ON HOLD!!!**


	3. Zabuza

Unknown Sibling

**Summary:** One Day, Naruto is called into the hospital to receive classified information about his family. He is lead to a room where a blood soaked figure lies on the bed. Soon, it is revealed that this person is...his sister? And she contains a portion of the kyuubi! Why is Sakura murderous towards her all of a sudden? And why is Sasuke so protective? No pairing yet. Sakura bashing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own this character, so ha!

"Sakura is evil" - speech

**'Sakura is evil'** - Inner Sakura

_'Sakura is evil'_ - thoughts

'Sakura is evil' - Kyuubi, for Naruto

_**'Sakura is evil'**_ - Kyuubi, for Asanagi (morning calm (over the ocean))

**Ok, I'm going to explain some things in this chapter. Asanagi's Kyuubi is a girl, has purple chakra, and is a lot nicer than Naruto's Kyuubi. No flames, got it? This is all because she got the nicer half of Kyuubi, which comes with purple chakra. She is also more attuned to elements, while Naruto's is more attuned to strength. I will explain more about this later. I will be leaving out parts because my memory is blanking, so fill in the small blanks yourself with your minds. Oh, and if there is a lot of life threatening things to Asanagi in this chapter, I have a fetish of making my fav chars die, or get mortally wounded, with some exceptions, to explain. Oh, and Sasuke is more open with his emotions since meeting Asanagi.**

**Later on**

Team 7, plus Asanagi and Tazuna, were now traveling through a lush forest. They had been ferried across a river by one of Tazuna's friends, getting a look at the unfinished bridge in the process. They had thanked the man, before setting off down a road that led to Tazuna's house. Everyone was relatively relaxed, but still had their guard up, waiting for something. Naruto was acting like a fool and throwing random weapons into the bush, trying to top Sasuke. It wasn't until this 3rd time that Kakashi was suspicious, probably because it was a white rabbit. It was Kakashi who first noticed the presence, then Asanagi, but she yelled out before he could.

"Everyone, down!" she cried, Kakashi smirked under his mask and lay down, along with Sasuke and Naruto, but Sakura stayed up, standing in front of Tazuna, who looked confused.

"Why should we listen to you?" she sneered. Asanagi looked at her, then over her shoulder.

"Shit!" she swore, reappearing in front of Sakura as a huge sword swung down from out of the top of a tree and dug itself deep in Asanagi's spine, making her close her eyes and slightly yell out from pain. This all happened in about two seconds. Sakura stared wide eyed, not at Asanagi, but at the tree where the sword had come from. Naruto would have run to his sister, but he was also looking at the man standing on the tree branch of the tree the sword came from. Tazuna spared a glance at Asanagi, to see she was biting deep into her lip and slightly sagging from the unfamiliar weight on her back. The man in the tree disappeared and reappeared behind Asanagi.

"Damn brat stopped my sword from cutting the girl in half. Oh well, I got one of you." he said, his voice deep and filled with many years of murders. He grabbed the swords handle and ripped it out of Asanagi's back, causing her to cry out and blood to splatter across the ground. The man then kicked her into a tree, so hard it left a slight dent and some of the bark had cracked. Asanagi screamed from the pain, the she went limp (she's not dead.).

"Asanagi!! You...you bastard! I'll-" Naruto yelled, starting to get up, but Kakashi caught his shoulder, keeping him down and getting up instead.

"Zabuza Momochi, the fabled demon of the mist." he spoke, using a monotone. Zabuza smiled, or at least what could have been a smile behind the bandages around his mouth and nose.

"So you are the famous Sharingan Kakashi. I've heard much about you." Zabuza said in a taunting voice.

_'Sharingan? What's that?' _Naruto thought, confused. Sasuke was more surprised.

_'What? What is he talking about?' _ Sakura thought, slightly baffled at the man in front of them.

"Everyone, form the swastika formation. Don't let him get at Tazuna-san." Kakashi said quietly. "Don't join the fight, that is the teamwork here." he finished, revealing his Sharingan eye. Naruto just had to speak up.

"Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, Sharingan, what is it?" Sasuke answered that with ease.

"Sharingan, the eye creates it, and it is a power that the pupil generates. Ones who can use this particular doujutsu, are said to be able to see through all genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu and cancel their effects. Sharingan is one of various types. But that's not all it can do." Sasuke finished. Zabuza continued for him.

"That's right. The scary part of the Sharingan is that it can understand and analyze those three jutsu, and copy them." he said, a fog beginning to form around them. "When I was still in mist, in the assassination squad, we each had bingo books. And listed in each one of those, was this; the man who has copied more than 1000 techniques, Sharingan Kakashi, also known as Kakashi, the copy ninja."

_'How though. How could Kakashi have the Sharingan? It is a trait that only appears in a select few of the Uchiha clan. Could he be...?!' _Sasuke thought, confused by the fact that his sensei had the trait of his clan.

"Let's end the chit-chat. I need to kill the geezer." Zabuza said in a monotone. Tazuna gaped as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura ran in front of him, forming a barrier, each with their kunai out. Sasuke in front, Sakura to the right and Naruto to the left. Asanagi would have been at the back, but she was sitting against a tree, bleeding heavily. Zabuza smirked and appeared by the unconscious Asanagi, putting his sword to her neck. "Give me the geezer and I'll let your teammate live." he said, seriousness dripping from his voice. Naruto tensed, grinding his teeth together. He couldn't let Tazuna die, but he didn't want Asanagi to die either. He turned his head back towards Kakashi.

_'I hope you have a plan Kakashi-sensei.' _ Naruto hoped. Kakashi looked at him, sympathy in his one black eye, and hardness in his Sharingan (I seriously want to murder that word now). Kakashi sighed, trying to think of something, but no plan, no solution came to mind. They had to protect Tazuna as part of the mission. Asanagi would have to die. Naruto saw in Kakashi's eyes what he was going to do, and he looked down, tears welling in his eyes. Sasuke looked at him with a flash of sympathy, Sakura just laughed in her head.

"Kill her, we won't let you have Tazuna-san." Kakashi spoke, his voice hard. Zabuza smirked.

"Then you watch her die." he said, raising his sword.

**Inside Asanagi's Mind**

_'You ready Kyuubi?'_ Asanagi asked the fox in her mind, who nodded. Asanagi closed her eyes and purple chakra engulfed her form.

**Outside of her Mind**

Zabuza's sword was raised high, still gleaming through the fog. He smiled maliciously and brought his sword down. Naruto closed his eyes, waiting to hear the sound of metal contacting with flesh, but all he heard was a collective gasp. He opened his eyes slowly to see Asanagi, engulfed in purple chakra, her hand clutching the sword inches away from her body, no blood to be seen. The gash on her back had healed. Asanagi lifted her head, to reveal deep purple eyes with strings of silver winding their way through her iris', a blood red dot forming in the centre of her pupil while they began slitting. She twisted the sword end in her hand, breaking it off. Zabuza narrowed his eyes and jumped into a tree away from her, staring at the purple chakra forming over her body. It was taking shape now, the chakra over her hands turning into what seemed like paws, the chakra on her head spiking out at the back to form ears. Asanagi put a hand on her knee, pushing herself into a standing position, a hand on the tree next to her to steady herself. The purple chakra was now almost completely formed. You could clearly tell it was the head and body of a fox, but the tails were still forming. The first had fully formed, swaying back and forth like a cobra. The second was almost formed, bubbling out from behind her. She lifted her head, her eyes glaring at Zabuza.

"It'll take a lot more than a sword to kill me." she said, growling to him. Kakashi stared at her, Naruto smiled widely, Sasuke's eyes held a look of shock, and Sakura gaped openly.

_'What is this chakra? It's as menacing as the Kyuubi's, and taking the form of it around her body, but it can't be. The Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto, not her.' _Kakashi thought, baffled.

_'Ha, now no one will underestimate and mock you Asa-chan, not when you have the Kyuubi too.' _Naruto thought, happy that he was no longer alone in the Kyuubi's wake.

_'W-What is that? Its bloodlust is amazing! How could that bitch hold such power? Where did she get it? No matter, I'll find out and take it, and Sasuke will finally notice me!'_ Sakura thought bitterly. Asanagi was growling like an animal, down on all fours and glaring heavily up at Zabuza. The tension was thick in the air, so thick it was hard to breathe. No one moved. No one blinked, no one breathed for the brief moment of silence that swept the clearing. Then, Asanagi disappeared. Zabuza's eyes widened and he brought his broken sword up in front of him just in time to block Asanagi's claws from mortally wounding him. Her fingernails had actually grown to claw length, her incisors growing to become fangs. Asanagi smirked and broke off more of Zabuza's sword, swiping at him with her other hand. Only many years of assassination and close calls saved Zabuza's life, but he still got a deep gash in his chest, bleeding freely. Asanagi charged after him as he jumped down from the tree, leaping onto him and kicking him in the jaw and sending him back a couple of meters. She then ran up and swiped at him, which he dodged, but he didn't see the tail aimed for his side. He was slammed into a tree, hard, and a resounding crack echoed across the clearing. Zabuza had broken a rib. The nin panted, looked at his opponent who was down on all fours again, growling deep in her throat. She walked forward calmly, confidence and bloodlust radiating from her. She looked even more like an animal in the heat of battle, slashing, seeking her opponent's blood. Team 7 watched as she moved in for the kill, raising her hand to dig the claws into Zabuza's neck, draining the life from him. As Asanagi was about to deal the fatal blow, two senbon sped out of the foliage of a nearby tree, implanting them into Zabuza's neck, Zabuza jerked, then fell to the ground, dead, Asanagi growled when a boy, no older than them, jumped into the clearing wearing a mask. He looked at them all before speaking.

"Thank you all for helping us catch Zabuza. He is a dangerous criminal who needed to be brought to justice." he said, bowing his head in thanks. He then looked towards Asanagi, who was calming down, so the purple chakra was receding. "We will meet again, Asanagi-san." he said before disappearing. Asanagi froze, but then relaxed, all energy draining from her as the purple chakra receded. She looked back at her team and slowly walked over to them, stumbling every now and then. All they did was stare at her in complete silence. No one spoke. She sighed. She had expected this. It was only natural after they found out what she held. Asanagi turned and started walking away from them, a tear escaping her eye as she walked slowly. Suddenly, she was embraced from behind. She turned her head as far as she could, seeing Naruto hugging her. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Where do you think your going, onii-chan?" he asked quietly, a slight fear in his eyes. Asanagi sighed and turned around to hug him back.

"I didn't think I was wanted here after everyone saw my power." she whispered to him quietly. Naruto looked at her.

"What made you think that?" he asked, confused. All she did was shake her head, then thrust her chin towards the still frozen Team 7. Naruto looked at them, seeing what she was talking about. Kakashi had a look of total seriousness, no happy expression. Sasuke was completely stone, and Sakura and a look of pure murderous rage on her face, while she hid her body behind Sasuke. Naruto clenched his teeth, turning away from his sister to look at them. "What's wrong with you people? Are you all statues? She just defeated Zabuza! What's wrong with all of you?" he shouted. Kakashi sighed and turned his serious gaze on Naruto.

"Naruto, that chakra was equal to the Kyuubi's, which means she contains a portion of it. The thing is, I see no sign of a seal on her, which means she is extremely dangerous. We really shouldn't be near her, if only out of the fact that the Kyuubi could break loose and destroy this entire area." Kakashi said. Naruto stared at him, incredulous, but still curious. Did Asanagi even have a seal? He turned to look at her, and as if in answer, she turned so her back was facing him and took off her shirt (she has a fishnet shirt under it perverts. it is see-through out the back, but tinted in the front with a layer of cloth on the inside.). There, on her back, was the pictures of a sleeping fox that looked like Kyuubi in black and white, curled up into a ball, its body curved around the kanji for fox, little symbols circling the kanji. This was her seal. Naruto turned back to them.

"See? That's her seal! She's safe to be around!" Kakashi sighed and addressed him again.

"It's not only that Naruto. While she was fighting the Kyuubi's form, she didn't seem all that in control. She is just as dangerous if she can't control her power." Naruto sagged in defeat, but Kakashi spoke again. "Then again, she is very loyal, risking her life to protect Sakura." he said in an uneasy tone. Asanagi chose this moment to speak up for herself.

"Listen, I understand your fears. In fact, I thought you would take it worse than this when you found out. Yes, I do have a seal, and, as bad as it may have looked, I was in control of myself, I just listened to the Kyuubi more, letting her take over my body on instinct, but I still controlled it. I understand that you think that I am dangerous, but really, I do have control." she said, her voice slightly cracking form the emotion welling up. Naruto walked over to her and hugged her again. He turned back to his team.

"Listen, she's like me. We both have the Kyuubi, and people are scared of us, but you never treated me like this. And another thing. If she goes, I do too." Naruto said, standing firm in front of his sister. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his head.

"I don't want her leaving this team. She has to stay, if only so I can stay sane and keep you guys under control." Kakashi said, smiling underneath his mask. Asanagi and Naruto smiled widely and hugged each other. Sakura looked like she had been slapped and stomped up to Kakashi.

"But Kakashi-sensei, you just said she was dangerous! I personally think we should take her back to Konoha and have her locked up or executed!" she said. Kakashi frowned at her.

"Sakura, I don't understand why you hate Asanagi so much, but you have to put your hate aside so that you can work as a team together." Sakura shook her head violently.

"No! I refuse to work with that, that...thing!" Sakura screamed the last part, pointing at Asanagi. Naruto growled and stepped in front of his sister. Sasuke, seeing Naruto wouldn't do anything else, walked up to Sakura.

"Sakura, stop it. You are just being a nuisance and bringing down this team." he said in a monotone. Sakura gaped as he went and stood next to Naruto. Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, cope with your jealousy. Learn to work with your teammates or I'm taking you off of this team." Sakura turned her gaze on him, desperation making her go a little insane.

"You're kidding, right? Take me off this team? HA! You can't do that. You all need me. If it wasn't for me, Sasuke and Naruto would have killed each other already! I am the strength of this team and you CAN'T GET RID OF ME!! We were perfectly fine before that bitch came into the picture! I was happy, Sasuke was fine, and to be perfectly honest, sure, Naruto was sad, but he had us. He didn't and doesn't need anyone! I could even care less if he was happy! I'll buy him ramen everyday if it means getting rid of that bitch!" she screamed. Kakashi sighed, trying to calm her down.

"Sakura, listen to-"

"No Kakashi, you listen! We were fine before that worthless thing came a long and ruined me and Sasuke's happiness! Sure, Naruto was miserable, but who cares about him? He's a worthless brat who shouldn't have even passed!" Sakura yelled. Naruto gritted his teeth and looked at the ground, clenching his fists so hard that his nails were digging gashes into the palms of his hands. Sasuke looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture, while Asanagi hugged her brother from behind, glaring at Sakura while she continued on her rant.

"In my personal opinion, they should never have let that whore back into Konoha! She's trying to steal my Sasuke-kun! Aren't you bitch?!" she screamed, turning the last part towards Asanagi. Getting no response, Sakura pulled out a kunai and charged towards Asanagi, who was now in front of Naruto. "I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS! I PROMISE YOU THAT AND NOTHING WILL GET IN MY WAY!!" Sakura screamed, going even more insane from rage and desperation. Kakashi chose this moment to step in and knock Sakura out before she could hurt anyone. He picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder before turning to look at Tazuna and his team.

"Lets go." he said wearily. The group nodded started walking towards Tazuna's house, when Asanagi collapsed. Naruto rushed over to her.

"Asa-chan, what's wrong?" he asked quickly. Asanagi shook her head smiling weakly.

"It's nothing serious Naruto, I'm just exhausted from using the Kyuubi." Naruto looked at her a nodded. He took off Asanagi's pack and threw it at Sasuke, who caught it and slung it over his shoulder. Naruto then switched his pack onto his stomach, picking up Asanagi and putting her on his back. She was about to protest when Naruto gave her a look. Instead, she just smiled and fell asleep, her head on Naruto's shoulder.

**With Zabuza**

The boy from before set Zabuza's body down on the ground, pulling a kit out that contained many surgery utensils.

"Now to cut the bandages to allow breathing." he mumbled, pulling out a pair of scissors and moving them towards the face when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"I can do that Haku." he mumbled, pulling the bandages off of his face and ripping out the senbon from his neck. The boy looked at him worriedly.

"You shouldn't be so brutal to your body Zabuza-san, you might truly kill yourself." Zabuza huffed, sitting up and rubbing his neck.

"That hurt you brat. Why my neck?" he asked roughly. Haku smiled at him.

"I didn't want to mar your flawless body." he stated calmly. Zabuza glared at him for a second before looking at the ground. They boy look at him seriously. "Will you be able to handle yourself next time?" he asked. Zabuza clenched his fist.

"Next time, I'll beat the Sharingan and that brat." he growled, determination and bloodlust roaring to life in his eyes.

**Tazuna's House, Next Day**

Asanagi groaned, cursing the sun as it made her closed eyelids glow with its light. She felt like she had been hit by a boulder, then lay under for a couple of days, and her body felt as heavy as one. She attempted to lift an arm to cover her eyes, but she could barely lift it an inch. Slowly prying her eyes open, she immediately closed them from the glare of the sun through the window placed by her bed. She growled, but went quiet when she heard voices outside of her door.

"What do you mean she isn't awake yet?! Is she going to be ok?" Naruto yelled in the hallway. Asanagi smirked at his worry. A voice belonging to Kakashi responded.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Naruto, just stay calm. She'll probably wake up in no time at all, but for now we have to let her sleep." Naruto sighed and Asanagi smiled as much as she could around the pain. She managed to lift herself to her elbows and prop herself up against them. As Asanagi panted from the effort, she growled and channelling her energy, she sat all the way up and managed to move into a crouching position. Her brother and sensei had left already, so they didn't hear her slight whimper. Pushing herself the rest of the way, she managed to stand, but she stumbled and had to cling to a wall to avoid falling. Vertigo overwhelmed her and black clouded her vision, forcing her to close her eyes until it passed. After the pressure against her eyes and skull had receded, she clung to the wall and slowly walked towards the door, following the wall. Reaching the door, she slowly pulled it open and closed it behind her. She kept her hand on the wall, walking down the wooden floor towards the sound of people talking. Coming to a doorway, she took a deep breath and waited for her moment of entry.

"Naruto, you have to let her rest." Kakashi spoke calmly, but sounded like he had said it a million times over.

"But Kakashi-sensei, what if she never wakes up? She's been out for two days straight!" Naruto yelled at his sensei. Asanagi was slightly shocked. 2 Days? She had been out for that long? Strange.

"Naruto she will wake up, I promise you that." Kakashi reassured him. Naruto sighed and his voice went quiet.

"But, Kakashi-sensei, what if she...she...dies?" Naruto asked, the last word so soft Asanagi could barely hear it. She took this moment to calm her spasming body and turned the corner, standing in the middle of the door way, gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Now who says I'm going to die?" she asked in a mocking, joking voice. 5 heads snapped in her direction, three from her team, one from Tazuna, and the last from a woman who was standing by the sink. Naruto grinned widely, running over to her and hugging her.

"Asa-chan!!" he yelled, hugging her in a death grip. "I thought you'd never wake up!!" he said, his voice and eyes radiating happiness as he set her down on the floor. Asanagi smiled at her brother and ruffled his hair.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." she said jokingly. A scoffing sound came from a second doorway and Asanagi and Naruto looked over to see Sakura standing in a doorway across from them, scowling deeply and glaring at Asanagi openly. Asanagi frowned at Sakura, still not having forgotten all the things she had said before. Naruto glared at Sakura, but she just ignored him and pranced to Sasuke, clinging to his arm.

"Sasuke-kun, how about we go and work on our team work together? You could even teach me some jutsu's if you want." she purred, leaning her face closer to his, batting her eyes. Sasuke pulled his head away from her and looked at Naruto and Asanagi from the corner of his eye. He mouthed 'help me' and Naruto contained his laugh, mouthing back 'no way'. Sasuke scowled at him. Asanagi, however, sighed and smiled at him slightly before walking over to Sakura and tapping her lightly on the shoulder. Sakura's head shot around like a bullet and she glared needles at Asanagi.

"What do you want?" she growled between grit teeth. Asanagi held her smile, no matter how much she wanted to punch Sakura in the face.

"You wanna spar with me?" she asked politely. Sakura blinked and loosened her grip on Sasuke enough so that he could slip away.

"Why would I wanna spar with you?" Sakura sneered, getting over her initial state of shock. Asanagi just kept smiling, but it had turned into a challenging, slightly mocking one.

"Well, I thought it would be a good chance to observe each others skill. But if you don't want to, it's ok. I can just ask Sasuke..." Asanagi taunted, turning her back on Sakura and heading towards the door. Sakura growled, bowing her head so her bangs covered her eyes. Asanagi cocked her head so she was looking at her over her right shoulder.

"Don't you dare, bitch. I'll spar with you, just to prove to you that I _am_ stronger than you." she said, stalking towards the door, glaring at Asanagi's smirk. Sakura yanked the door open and stormed outside, Asanagi following calmly. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto followed them out to watch. They walked a bit into the forest to find a clearing. Once one was found, Sakura and Asanagi stood an equal distance apart. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi stood off to the side as not to interfere. Kakashi acted as ref.

"Alright, in this match, you will be aloud to use ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. We will go until one of you forfeits or can no longer continue. No killing please." Kakashi added at the end, looking directly at Sakura who scoffed at turned her head away. "Begin." Sakura slid into battle stance, as did Asanagi. They both watched each other, waiting for the first move to be made. They slowly circled each other, waiting tensely. If you focused hard enough, you could feel Asanagi building up chakra. Sakura got tired of waiting and rushed forwards, kunai in hand. Asanagi smirked slightly, not even visible to the eye, as she raised her right hand and forced chakra through it. No one but Kakashi noticed this subtle detail. Sakura was still charging, but as she approached Asanagi, her body froze. Sakura moved her eyes rapidly, trying to see what was holding her. Her teeth clenched and unclenched as she tried to move. Her eyes darted at last to Asanagi.

"What did you do to me?" she growled, still not being able to move. Asanagi smiled.

"It's a little jutsu my former sensei taught me. Iteru Chakra Burokkubei no jutsu - Frozen Chakra Wall Technique. I build up my chakra in my hand, then when I'm finished, I release it through the chakra points in my hand. Anyone who steps within the range is frozen until I release the jutsu." Asanagi explained calmly. Sakura growled deeply.

_'Inner, help me get out of this thing!'_ Sakura pleaded to her other. Inner Sakura gritted her teeth.

**'I can't. She's trained with this jutsu so much, it has no flaws, no weak spots. It's absolute...wait a minute. Sakura, gather up chakra and release it all at once.'**Inner Sakura quickly advised. Sakura didn't ask why and started. She closed her eyes and focused. Asanagi took this as a sign that she gave up and, keeping her hand, walked around Sakura to Kakashi.

"I believe this match is-" but she couldn't finish her sentence as she was thrown across the clearing. Sakura had released her chakra and broken the jutsu, the flare of chakra so large it had thrown Asanagi across the clearing and made Sakura slide a couple of yards. Asanagi groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head from where it had hit the ground. She looked at Sakura, then got to her feet slowly.

"Take that bitch. I broke your 'absolute' jutsu." Sakura smirked. Asanagi smiled and shook her head.

"Absolute? Hardly. It has so many flaws it's not even funny. But you did break it, so I guess I should get serious." she ended, eyes shifting to a deep purple and the pupils becoming more pointed, but not completely slit, a red dot forming in the middle.

_'Not too much Kyuubi. I don't want them to know yet. Just enough to let out my ice element training.'_

_**'Yes, I know. Don't worry, they will not know. Not yet.'**_ the Kyuubi reassured her. Asanagi nodded slightly. Ice started to form around her feet. It spread out in waves, slowly coating the ground. It stopped finally, a perfect circle around Asanagi, three meters wide all the way around. Asanagi put her hands in the horse seal and whispered her jutsu.

"Aisu Gosunkugi Keimusho no jutsu -Ice Spike Prison technique." she whispered. Ice spikes erupted from the ground, rapidly making their way towards Sakura(like in the first movie when 'sasuke' got stuck in the ice), who gritted her teeth and jumped back repeatedly, jumping high into the air. Not high enough. A tip of the closest spike got Sakura foot and kept her in place as the rest of the spike rose over her body, freezing her in an ice prison. Finished, Asanagi rose from her crouched stance and put her hand on her hip. Kakashi looked at both girls and raised his hand.

"This match is over." he claimed. Asanagi nodded and released her jutsu. The ice around Sakura slowly melted, from the head down. When her face was uncovered, Sakura immediately started gasping for air between blue lips. Once completely melted, she collapsed on the ground and started shivering uncontrollably. Asanagi made some more hand signs and heat started radiating from her hands. She walked over to Sakura and put her hands over her like you would to a camp fire. Slowly Sakura started getting warmer, her shivering lessened then ceased and her lips regained their color. Finished, Asanagi stood up and started walking back towards Tazuna's house. Kakashi frowned as he watched her retreating back and Naruto running to catch up to her and Sasuke following behind. Asanagi waited for them of course, then they all headed back. Kakashi walked over to Sakura who was still lying on the ground, glaring at a clump of frozen grass a foot in front of her. Kakashi picked Sakura up and carried her back to Tazuna's place.

_'I'll have to ask Asanagi about that jutsu. She's hiding something, I know it.'_

**Me: hi. I made Asanagi a little crueler in this chap, mostly because of what Sakura said to her. Anyways, R & R and I'll try and update faster. Oh, and here, at the end, when she says she doesn't want them to know yet, she means her full powers and control over elements.**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note: ok people, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but that's because of two things.**

**1) almost no one is reviewing. I'm not gonna stop writing cause of this, i just want to know people are still reading**

**2) My week is so fucking hectic! I have practice monday and thursday, gutar and shower both on tuesday, piling up with HW and tests, family problems (my sister is way too emotional)**

**It's nopt my fault! but I've been doing so much other stuff, not to mention trying to calm myself before i go hysterical, I just don't have the time or patience to write! I'll try soon. Things are slightly calming down, but not much. Sorry!**


	5. Training

Unknown Sibling

**Summary:** One Day, Naruto is called into the hospital to receive classified information about his family. He is lead to a room where a blood soaked figure lies on the bed. Soon, it is revealed that this person is...his sister? And she contains a portion of the kyuubi! Why is Sakura murderous towards her all of a sudden? And why is Sasuke so protective? No pairing yet. Sakura bashing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own this character, so ha!

"Sakura is evil" - speech

**'Sakura is evil'** - Inner Sakura

_'Sakura is evil'_ - thoughts

'Sakura is evil' - Kyuubi, for Naruto

_**'Sakura is evil'**_ - Kyuubi, for Asanagi (morning calm (over the ocean))

**Back at Tazuna's House**

As Team 7 arrived at Tazuna's house, Kakashi stopped them outside the door, clearly ashamed of something as he was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Sasuke and Naruto glared at him, while Asanagi looked at him expectantly and Sakura just stared at the ground. Kakashi sighed and spoke uneasily.

"Um...I just remembered something I was supposed to tell you earlier, but with the fight and all...I forgot...hehehe." he started, "you see, I was thinking, with Zabuza still alive out there..." at this Naruto's eyes widened and Sakura made a squeaky noise in her throat, "oh I didn't tell you? Well he is. Anyways! Hahaha..hehe...-cough- ok ya I was thinking we, meaning you, should work on your chakra control while you have the chance, you know? Get in training while you can." at this, everyone on his team glared at him and he sweat dropped, sighing. "Come on, it's a good idea, I just forgot to tell you guys. Let's go. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish." everyone sighed and followed him back into the woods, all of them feeling exasperated with their sensei.

**Woods, in a Clearing**

The four members of team 7 glared at their sensei as he explained the exercise they would be doing.

"Ok guys, today you will be learning to climb trees using your chakra. It may sound simple but if you don't have chakra control, you will end up hurting yourself." he stated, continuing while Asanagi explained things to Naruto. Finishing with his speech, Kakashi threw them each a kunai and pointed to the trees behind them. "Pick a tree and focus your chakra to your feet. It's easier to get up the tree if you give it a running start. Use that kunai to mark your progress. Go." each member picked up the kunai and did as their sensei instructed, focusing chakra to their feet until it could be seen like a blue bubble. They then ran at the tree, each gaining different results; Naruto took one step up the tree and fell, clutching his head in pain, while Sasuke got four steps up the tree before his chakra pushed him off due to how much he was concentrating it, marking his spot with his kunai. Glaring at the tree, he looked up when he heard the voice of Sakura above them.

"Hey Sasuke! Look how high I got!" she yelled hopefully. Sasuke scoffed and turned his head away, looking for Asanagi, Naruto joining him. When they couldn't spot her, Naruto became frantic until a kunai hit the ground in front of him. Looking up to the top of the trees, he saw Asanagi smiling at him, waving with her arm stretched over her head. Grinning hugely, Naruto waved back, running to Asanagi as she jumped down from her view point of the forest.

"Asa-chan! That was great! Hey hey! Could you give me some tips on this, I don't really have a hang of this thing." he whispered the last part to his sister, who nodded and smiled. Seeing Sasuke looking at them, she waved him over and explained how to do it to them. All the while, Sakura glared at Asanagi, her look rivalling Sasuke's death glare. Finishing, Naruto and Sasuke thanked her and walked/ran back to their trees and tried again, this time getting six meters up the tree. Asanagi smiled at them and went back to walking up and down her own tree. Seeing Asanagi was finished her training, Kakashi called her over to him, leading her away from the others. Once they were a safe distance away, Kakashi kneeled down and looked at Asanagi, seriousness clouding his eyes.

"Asanagi, about before, that ice jutsu you used on Sakura. Where did you learn that? I have never seen it before and my Sharingan couldn't copy it. I know you don't have a bloodline because Naruto doesn't so..." Asanagi looked at him then sighed, casting her eyes downwards.

"No, it's not a bloodline trait. As well, it would make sense that you've never seen it before, as it is relative only to my training. My...'special' training." she said quietly, all the time keeping her eyes on the ground. Kakashi looked at her.

"What kind of...special training? What does it entail? Who is training you?" he asked.

"It entails me learning to control the elements. Ice, wood, earth, fire, light, darkness, lightning, water, air, etc. And it's not exactly a who that's teaching me. It's more or less a what." she said, trailing off. Kakashi waited patiently for her to finish. "My half of the Kyuubi, to be exact." Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"You're being trained by your portion of the Kyuubi?" this time, Asanagi didn't answer, only nodded her head. Kakashi sighed and thanked her for the brief explanation she had given him, sending her back to the other's remaining behind to ponder on what she had told him.

_'She's being trained by her portion of the Kyuubi huh? That doesn't sound good, but it did look like she had control of things. Guess I'll just leave it a lone for now.' _ he thought, exasperated with everything that had been happening. He sighed, turning to head back to his team when he heard shouting up ahead. _'Now what?'_ he thought, speeding his pace to emerge from the brush to see Sakura and Asanagi shouting at each other, Naruto behind Asanagi, Sasuke next to him. Kakashi sighed and went to break up the fight.

"Ok ok calm down you two. What now?" Asanagi glared at Sakura, who spoke first in a 'hurt' voice.

"Well, you see Kakashi-sensei, little missy here is accusing innocent old me of pushing Naruto off his tree and laughing at him, but I didn't do anything of the sort!" she explained, pouting in her cutest way, which made everyone around her want to gag. Kakashi sighed and turned to Asanagi and Naruto.

"Is that what happened? Or did Naruto just fall?" Asanagi and Naruto shook their heads rapidly.

"No way! She pushed me! I swear! I was just sitting on a low branch, resting and she reappears behind me and pushes me off, then when I hit the ground she starts laughing at me! Sasuke saw it too!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Sakura with an accusing finger while she glared at him. Kakashi turned tiredly to Sasuke, who nodded. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his head, looking at the sky like it was taunting him.

"Sakura, you will be punished when we get back to Konoha. Until then can we all just try and get along? Please?" he pleaded. The four looked at each other and nodded. Kakashi thanked the heavens and told his team it was time to head back to Tazuna's for supper, which made Naruto shoot up from the ground and hug Kakashi like nothing else, before racing off in the direction of Tazuna's home.

**Tazuna's House**

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto's cry rang through the house as he snapped apart his chop sticks and began gorging on his food, in eternal competition with Sasuke, who was doing the same. Asanagi watched her brother with an awkward smile and a sweat drop on her head, Kakashi just sighed and ate slowly, while Sakura gazed at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes. Soon though, both stomachs were filled, and the food objected to being swallowed, pushing its way back up and out their mouths, onto the wooden floor of Tazuna's home. Asanagi sighed and hit Naruto over the head before standing up and doing the same to Sasuke before sitting down and eating again.

"Don't eat so much if your just gonna throw it up. It's making me lose my appetite." she said calmly, Sasuke and Naruto leaning back up to the table, wiping their mouths. Inari, the kid sitting next to Sasuke just glared at them through teary eyes.

"Why do you people care so much? Why...why do you keep trying is Gato is just going to kill you!?" he cried, tears leaking down his cheeks. At his outburst, three sets of angry eyes turned to him, Naruto being the first to speak.

"Why do we keep trying? Because if we don't, who will? Everyone in this town has given up except Tazuna!" he shouted, slamming his hands onto the table and standing up, toppling his chair.

"It seems we are the only hope here, because if we don't stop Gato, he'll kill Tazuna and the last little hope this town has will be shattered." Sasuke growled, glaring at Inari.

"If we were to give up, Gato and his men would walk all over you guys. I swore to myself long ago I would never let that happen, and I intend to keep that promise. You know nothing of what we have been through. You may think your some poor, suffering kid, but in truth, you're just a brat." Asanagi said quietly, maliciously. The three stood, and with one last look at Inari, tears streaming down his face, they stalked out of the house, slamming the door. Inari let out a choked sob and ran to his room. Sakura just sighed and bid everyone good night, heading to her room, while Kakashi excused himself and followed Inari, leaving Tazuna and his daughter in the silence.

**With Kakashi**

A gentle knock sounded on Inari's door. Turning his head, he choked a 'go away' through his tears, but the person, Kakashi, entered anyways. Turning his head back to look at the ocean, Inari ignored the older man until he spoke.

"You know, Inari-san, my team, as harsh as they sounded, have probably told themselves something close to that through out their lives." Inari looked at him, though said nothing. "Naruto never knew either of his parents, and he grew up with the village hating him, and he not knowing why. Sasuke, though had a family, had them cruelly murdered by his big brother at the age of 7. Asanagi, well, I don't know much about her because she disappeared from the village at birth, she probably has had just a rough time as the other two, if not worse. She had to grow up in a strange village, away from anyone she knew, with no parents. And while Konoha just ignored Naruto, the people in the Sand Village, or I've heard, are not nearly as nice. They will shun or beat anyone who is different to the point of suicide. How she survived this long is a mystery yet a miracle. Anyways, I'll leave now, I just thought you should know." he smiled beneath his mask before letting himself out of the child's room, who stared at the door for a minute before turning back to look at the ocean.

**With Asanagi, Naruto, and Sasuke**

Asanagi sighed as she looked out over the moonlit ocean, taking in the beauty of the glittering waves. Sasuke and Naruto sat on either side of her, looking over the ocean as well, each absorbed in their own thoughts, a peaceful silence enveloping them.

"Hey...guys." Asanagi whispered, almost seeming afraid to speak too loud. Sasuke and Naruto looked t her, waiting for her to continue. "Did you ever think, that by looking at the moon, your somehow connected to all of your loved ones?" she finished, switching her gaze to the distant, pale moon. The other two followed her gaze, Naruto replying to her question.

"What do you mean by that Asa-chan?" sighing contentedly, Asanagi explained.

"I mean like, you and them are looking at the same moon, right now. In that way, your connected to them, you know?" Naruto looked at her briefly, before smiling and switching his gaze back.

"Ya, I do kinda know. I used to look at the moon when I was a kid a think 'my mom and dad, wherever they are, are probably looking at the moon right now too', and then I would wave to the moon, and I used to think I could see them waving back." he said quietly. Sasuke gazed at him, sadness in his eyes. He never had Naruto's strength when it came to dealing with stuff like his family. He never had his hope. He just closed himself off from everyone and everything. Determination flooded his eyes, and he made a promise to himself that he would be more open around the siblings, for he was sure they could break the ice around his heart.

**Ok crappy ending but I wanted to end it here so deal.**


End file.
